The Stork, The Spork, And Me
by SandCastleShadows
Summary: What do you get when you mix me, my two friends, a frying pan, a wafful maker and an unhealthy pancake fettish? This, 'The Stork, The Spork, and Me' rated for languge and violence and some other stuff.
1. Razz, Linnsey and Noel

**Hey! This is my second story I promised, um, I don't have any shout outs to make so, yeah. Just a little bit about the story, my two friends and I are at the titans. This is our story. (I'm Razz, My two friends are Linnsey and Noel.) **

**Disclaimer- I wish I did. I don't. **

"What kind of idiot builds a tower in the shape of a 'T'?" Razz asked, "It's really-and I mean **really-** tacky"

"Hey!" Noel cried angrily while Linnsey snickered, "Are you making fun of my brothers house?" Noel continued. Razz paused a moment in mock innocence, before shouting, "YES!"

"Well, we came all this way, don't you think we should go knock? Who knows maybe they'll explain the 'T' thing they got going on." Linnsey spoke up, walking towards the tower that Razz had just been making fun of.

The threesome approached the door and Razz knocked- loud and curt, **knock knock.** They waited a few moments in witch muffled yelling could be heard, before the door was opened by a boy who was about an inch taller then Razz and Noel and an inch shorter then Linnsey. Razz gave an exasperated yell, "Why is everyone taller then me!?" She cried in fake anguish. The boy looked at them, his eyes scanning over the strange group in front of him. The first girl, the one who had yelled about being short, was about 5'3", she had brown/blond hair and her eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. She wore a cute little t-shirt that showed some of her belly and was light blue reading, "By the time you read this you've already read it." She also wore a pair of black cargo pants.

His eyes traveled over to the girl who was taller then him, she had long black pigtails and her eyes were and unnatural shade of green, and they didn't have any pupils. This freaked the boy out a bit, "Um dude! Your eyes are creepy!!" He blurted out, Linnsey's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at him, giving him a chance to see her fangs, "I know, but they're not the only thing 'creepy' about me." She hissed in a low voice. She wore all black, a black shirt that read, "Bite Me" and black jean flares. On her wrists were gel bracelets and around her neck was a spiky dog collar thing (_A/n usually I hate putting author notes in my story but, I hope you all know what I mean when I say spiky dog collar thing.)_

Finally He looked at the last girl, she was looking at him with big blue eyes, her skin was an incredibly light sky blue and her hair was a dark navy. "Noel?" He asked, then grinned and scooped the girl into his arms, "I haven't seen you in, like, forever!" "Gah! Beast Boy- let go, and would you let us in already, we're tired and hungry. And did I mention hungry?" Noel moaned.

"Oh right, come on in!" Razz and Linnsey took a moment to look the boy over. He had green skin with darker green hair and forest green eyes. A fang caught his upper lip. He wore a black shirt with a dark magenta stripe down the middle and black spandex pants with what looked like the same dark magenta shorts over them. Razz had little hearts in her eyes.

Beast Boy grinned at Noel, "So who are your friends, part of my adoring fan club?" Noel rolled her eyes, "No, we were wondering if we could join the teen titans, right guys?" Razz and Linnsey nodded.

Beast Boy pulled out a round communicator out of his belt and flipped it on, "Hey guys, we have guests, get in here!" In a matter of moments four other teens had arrived.

"Guys this is my little sister, Noel."

**Ta-da. If you liked it, review or else. If you didn't, review or else. And I do have another story up called 'Wishing on Spoons'**

**QotD: "They're not identical. They're just twins."**

**-Noel, over the phone, I thought it was funny. **


	2. Reveiled

**Hello! Check this out, two chapters in one day, one in each story, and I'm even grounded from the computer. Can someone say talent? Okay…um, in this chapter you still don't know much about Linnsey, Noel and Razz, but maybe next chapter. I'm not sure.**

**Linnsey003: Duh your in the story. It's about you, me and Noel being with titans. You know the terrible trio. And I'm glad you like the descriptions and the chapter.**

**HD: Yes, it is fun to put your self in the story. **

"Little sister? I didn't know you had a sister!" Cyborg yelled in shock, witch only got him hissed at by the girl with brown hair, whom he had failed to notice earlier, "Yell again and suffer suffer pain." It took about three seconds for the four titans to have Razz, Linnsey, and Noel surrounded and ready to kill them. Beast Boy jumped in front of them, "Stop! You guys can't kill my little sister. Or her friends….um, what are your names anyways?" He gave them a questioning glance. And slowly the titans put away their weapons, Noel smiled, "This is Linnsey and Razz." She said gesturing first to the gothic one and then to the one in the sunglasses. "Um, Dudes..Noel and them, well, they want to join the Teen Titans." Beast Boy muttered timidly.

"They what!?" The other four yelled simotainisly.

Robin frowned, "Well, we'll have to test them." He muttered looking Linnsey over fearfully. Suddenly red lights began flashing a siren went off. The three girls took up a surprised fighting stance, but Robin ran over to the viewing screen, "We're under attack, it's Slade. Titans GO!"

Everybody ran outside to see a small army of robots attacking the tower. "How did they get here?!" Razz exclaimed, "It's an island! A frickin' island- what they'd do? Swim?" She snapped, but the titans couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic due to the fact that the sunglasses still hid her eyes from everyone.

Linnsey frowned, "You wanna know why so many villains find this place? Because of the way you 'intelligent' people built your house it's a giant 'T'. Do you know what? 'T' stands for Teen, Titans, Tower, and TARGET."

Robin was the only one who didn't hear her; he had already launched himself into a group of robots and was bashing them to pieces with his bo-staff. The other titans locked themselves in battle and as soon as they caught on, Noel, Razz and Linnsey jumped in as well. Witch was when Razz spotted a man in an orange and black mask that seemed to be controlling the robots. Not only that but Robin was fiercely trying to get to him. Razz skillfully made her way towards the strange man, jumping from head to head of different robots- like a frog from lily pad to lily pad. She was there, facing the man, her sunglasses caught the light as she aimed a kick at his face, but he had somehow known she was there and at just the right moment spun around and delivered a hard kick to her stomach. Razz was sent flying through the air, she hit the ground hard and her sunglasses skidded off to somewhere, there could be heard later a crunching sound, but at that moment, Razz didn't notice she was laying on the ground, her back to Slade, using her arms to push herself up. (A/N wow another author note! Um, think about the position Raven was in at the very beginning of Nevermore, right after Doc. Light blasted her and said, "What's the matter little girl? Afraid of the light?" Yeah like that.) Her brown hair fell in a veil hiding her face.

By then, Robin had made it to Slade and the rest of the robots were being demolished by the titans, plus Noel and Linnsey. Slade was destroyed by Robin, but it turned out to only be a Slade-bot.

Beast Boy grabbed Razz's arm and pulled her to her feet, "Hey are you o-" He stopped when he saw her eyes, he had thought the one gothic girl had had strange eyes, but they were nothing compared to this girls eyes. Her eyes were opaque, and glittered strangely, When she saw his stare she quickly looked away. "Whoa! Dude- what are you? Some kind of freak?" As always Beast Boy spoke before he thought. Razz gave him a hurt look and her eyes changed to strange metallic silver, and then the strangest thing began to occur. She began to fade.

**Doo-doo-doo-do-doo-doo theme song to the twilight zone plays what is going on?**

**OotD: "I've had a perfectly wonderful evening, but this wasn't it."**

**-???**


	3. Small Explinations

**Um this is a really long chapter, okay- Shout Outs!**

**Crash Slayer: Wow I got flamed. –goes all teary eyed- I love flames, I know it weird, but it's like I'm just ruining your day and when I continue to write I continue to ruin your day. I love that. But you flamed me twice; one in both chapters. Witch is kind of weird. Because if you flamed me on the first chapter, why would you keep reading? Oh well, I LOVE FLAMES! **

She began to fade.

Beast Boy jumped back, and yelped- witch was when all hell broke loose; Noel and Linnsey who had seen the exchange between Beast Boy and Razz were running as fast as they could towards Razz, who was, by now, mostly invisible. Linnsey reached her first and grabbed her arm, "Razz! Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Razz looked at her and her eyes began to change- a brilliant red now mixed with the silver. She tried to yank her arm away but could not and Noel grabbed her other arm. "Geez Razz! You get all emotional and then you jump to conclusions and go doing your disappearing act, because someone hurt you. Again. Would you get use to it already? This kind of thing happens to people like us- a lot, just wear your sunglasses and stop trying to disappear!" Noel cried out, somehow managing to get it all out in one breath.

But it was Linnsey's dark ways that seemed to stop Razz, "If you go invisible I'll break your arm when we can see you again." Razz looked at Linnsey and her eyes went a strange white color and in three seconds she was back to normal.

Robin scowled in confusion, "You three have A LOT of explaining to do." The girls looked at each other and Razz'z eyes went rosemary, finally they sighed together, "Fine, but can we go back to the tower? I would like to get my extra sunglasses." Razz muttered, her eyes going a pale pink, before swiftly turning back to rosemary.

At the tower Noel was the unfortunate one to have to explain to the Titans what was going on with her friends.

"Well, Linnsey is 16 and, as you can see, gothic. She's also Wiccan and she does have powers. She can levitate stuff, and do some dark magic- kind of like Raven. Show them Linns."

"I will. But don't ever call me Linns again." The dark girl snapped. All of a sudden a plate of chocolate chip cookies floated in to the room, surrounded by a green energy, every one turned to look at Linnsey who's hands were glowing the same soft green as her eyes and the plate. "Snacks anyone?" She asked wryly, wavering the platter under Beast Boy's nose, who was drooling. She sat them down on the table and Noel continued her short explanation.

"Razz is 15 and very different as you may have noticed. Her eyes change color according to how she is feeling. She can also turn invisible, as you nearly witnessed. Oh, and she can fly."

Razz just nodded, choosing not to show the titans her powers.

I love flames! (Still over whelmed that I got flamed)

**QotD: "Love is like war: easy to begin, hard to end."**

**-??**


	4. Midnight Cafe, Here We Come!

**I'm apologizing for the short chappy- wait I do that a lot don't I? Okay how's this, most of my chappys will be this long, got it? Sorry for the wait- writers block. Okay SHOUT OUTS!!!**

**HD: that's alright I won't hold it against you, happy you like!!**

**Disclaimer: REVIEWS PLEASE AND THNX!**

"I'm calling Conor." Linnsey said suddenly, leaving Noel and Razz to finish explaining things to the titans. Noel continued with her story, ignoring Robin's question of 'Who's Conor'. "Razz is a year younger then Linnsey, too. I'm Noel, obviously, I'm Beast Boy's little sister, but only by a few months. I have the same powers as he does, but mine are cooler, cause I'm blue and he's green." Razz snickered- "Show them your coolness Noel!" She said with only a hint of sarcasism in her voice. Noel obliged, turned into a cat and leaped at her brother. Before morphing back in the nick of time and turning to Razz, "Okay, smart ass, you have to show them your powers now." Razz scowled, "Fine." She whipped of her sunglasses and they watched her eyes swirl a dark pink. "Wait..." Beast Boy was confused, "What emotion does that mean?"

Noel sighed and Razz just rolled her now golden eyes, before she was gone. Just like that, first she was standing right in front of them and then she wasn't. "Whoa!" Beast Boy cried out, "Awesome!" "Yeah, I kind of like it." Came Razz's disembodied voice from somewhere above them. Beast Boy yelped and jumped. Razz appeared above him, floating gracefully, not unlike StarFire.

She landed in front of Beast Boy, her eyes a deep violet and she looked at him cockily. "Ha." She stated firmly, "So, Am I still a freak?" She asked bitterly. Beast Boy went scarlet and she laughed as he shook his head slightly, "Sorry." He muttered, not meeting her eyes.

Linnsey came running back into the room and grabbed her bag. "What's the rush?" Noel asked, "I'm meeting Conor at the Midnight Café in half an hour!" She yelled, already in the bathroom changing. "The Midnight Café?! Hey, Linnsey, mind if we come along? We promise to pretend we don't know you!" Noel squealed, she loved the Midnight Café, and the three of them hung out there a lot. "Fine!" Linnsey said, stepping out, wearing a black dress that was fairly short, with black lipstick, and some really weird eyeliner design. "Sweetness!" Razz squealed, "Give us five minutes to change!" Her and Noel ran off to get ready, over her shoulder Noel yelled, "Hey BB, call the titans, see if they want to come." And with that she disappeared around the corner leaving a very confused Beast Boy to call the titans.

**Review. Now, I miss my reviewers!**

**QotD: "How old would you be if you didn't know how old you are?"**

**- okay, _you_ figure it out. **


End file.
